


Reunion

by Belial_Aphroditus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sexual Humor, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6380659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial_Aphroditus/pseuds/Belial_Aphroditus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry looks for his friends and thinks of those he lost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Everything I've been working on has been a bit moody and dark. So I wrote this on a break. Edited for typo.

Harry scanned the victory celebration crowd but couldn’t find Hermione or Ron.  So he used the Marauder’s Map.

“I solemnly swear I’m up to no good.” He said He read the now familiar names write themselves on the old paper and realized something. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs, they were all gone.

No they were together. The Marauders together again, laughing and playing pranks. They might even invite Fred to join them. Professor Snape and his mother are catching up, becoming friends once again. Professor Dumbledore smiling to the students that died.

Harry managed a smile as he scanned the map for his own reunion. “It’s all over,” Harry murmured probably for the hundredth time that day. He stopped smiling and blushed when he found them. He closed up the map and returned it to his pocket.

“I’ll meet up with them when their done.”


End file.
